The invention refers to an absorber for an absorption refrigerating apparatus, which absorber shows an inlet for a liquid, flowing downwards through the absorber and absorbing a refrigerant, which in gaseous form flows through the absorber, the absorber being .constituted by two joined plates, which between themselves form a plurality of substantially horizontal ducts, arranged above each other, for the refrigerant
Such an absorber having two joined plates is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,134. By the absorber having two joined plates it becomes easy to produce and occupies a small amount of space.
The object of the invention is to bring about an absorber of the kind introductorily set forth, where the absorption of refrigerant in the liquid is improved.